Rendering a virtual reality environment requires a lot of computational power. However, computational resources may be limited in computing devices, especially mobile devices. To render the virtual reality environment requires a very high frame rate, which is the number of frames that is rendered per second. The computing device may not have the computing resources available to render the virtual reality environment at such a high frame rate. However, rendering the virtual reality environment at a lower frame rate may cause lag for the viewer when viewing the virtual reality environment. The lag may make the virtual reality system unusable on the computing device.